Next and More
by Eorz
Summary: The adventures of The Fullmetal continue. This will be a series of chapters. Hope you enjoy :) Oh and this is my first fanfic :) Tags: post-FMAB, EdxWinry, Edwin
1. Chapter 1

- **Edward-**

EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!

*Flip*

*I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOURS TO ME!

*Flip Flip*

"I actually said that", smirked Edward.

The proposal had changed him somewhat. For the first time, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the hothead runt was actually thinking seriously about something. And that something seemed to dwarf his quest to see the West. A thirst that had a name, 'Winry'

"I need to do a better job the next time I see her. After all, she agreed to give 85% of her life, didn't she?" he thought.

Edward had been worried the day he left. All that time he was fighting to get his and his brother's bodies back. He was fighting for Amestris and its entire population. Now it was over. He did not have Alchemy beside him and his brother had regained his body. He had been scared that he had lost all purpose in his life.

Edward closed his book and settled down for the night. He was due to arrive at Creta in the morning.

"I have someone to fight for. A person to come back home to", he thought.

- **Winry-**

COME ON! DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT EVERYTHING LIKE ALCHEMY?

*Clink*

HOW ABOUT I JUST GIVE YOU MY WHOLE LIFE?

*Clink Clink*

"I actually said that", giggled Winry.

She knew it would be coming. The attraction between them was obvious. It wouldn't be two minutes into a conversation before they both shut up. Now it all seemed real.

She put the automail back in its shelf and turned in for the night.

"I have someone to wait and hope for", she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward woke up. The train had stopped.

"Last stop, last stop!", cried the train attendant. Edward yawned and stretched.

"Took long enough", he mused.

He had arrived at Creta.

 _Sorry to disturb you Edward on your research Ed but I have a mission for you. We have been getting disturbing reports that someone has found a way to create a Philosopher's Stone without using human sacrifices. That person is said to be living in Creta. He goes by the name of "The Monk"._

 _Your mission is to assess whether he/she is a threat or not and if possible, bring him in._

He still could not believe it, though. His father, Scar's brother and countless others had spent years searching for a way and all the time it had been with someone else. He would get into the bottom of the matter at any cost.

"But my priorities have changed. I have someone waiting back home. Someone to go back home to. Therefore, I cannot be as headstrong as I was before. Need to plan carefully."

Edward checked into a hotel and thought to take a look around Creta. It was beautiful at this time of the year. Creta looked like a city out of a picture book. Autumn had just touched the city. The leaves were half-yellow and half-green. The people were lively and merry.

"Must be peaceful this time around. Not that I complain."

Edward entered the local bar.

"What will it be", asked the barkeep

"A beer please". Edward had picked up the habit of drinking after The Promised Day. It was a trial on his nerves after all.

"Why the long face, Fullmetal?"

Edward whirled around fully expecting a hostile. Instead he found a pretty lady. Edward's face was left open.

"I'm not interested. Don't bugger me".

"Whoa! Easy there. I wouldn't be interested in an ex-shrimp anyways"

Edward frowned and did not say anything.

"Ha, ha you really have cooled down, haven't you? The Edward I heard about three years ago would have been at my throat by now", replied the woman.

"Well things change"

"Perhaps, it's a person hmm? Someone named Winry perhaps?"

"What did you do to her!", Edward demanded furiously.

"Nothing yet. But I can, you know. Resembool is after all a very small place. It should be easy to find her and…..

"And what?"

 _Bury her…_

"I swear if you touch one hair on her head, I'll kill you". Edward was in battle-mode.

"With what? You cannot use alchemy anymore"

"How did you know that? That's classified military information. Only a few people know about it"

"I have my sources. They are deep and go further that you can imagine about"

 _Damn it! I will kill this bitch… No, if what she says about Winry is true then I cannot risk it. Considering the fact that I have made that many enemies…. How I wish I had alchemy now!_

"Who are you?" Edward's tone was more guarded. He was not any calmer but he had to be. He could not afford not to.

"The Monk. I believe you have been sent here, hmm?"

 _That's impossible! I haven't even begun my investigation and yet she knows about my mission. Her connections should be way deep inside the military._

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I wasn't searching for me. You were. What do **you** want?"

 _Keep calm. Keep calm. Don't get carried away in her pace. Remember, it's about Winry. First I need to get her alone._

"I'm not sure it would be wise to continue this conversation here."

"Easy there, tiger. I'm not about to go up to your room alone", she said mischievously.

"When did I say anything about being alone?!"

"Easy, easy. Wow you haven't changed that much, have you? Meet me at the TableTop tomorrow at 8.00 p.m. Wear something nice. We are going dancing, lover boy."

And just like that she was gone.

"What the? How did she do that? I did not even blink! Regardless she is dangerous and must be treated with care. I must report this to Mustang."

Edward got up and spotted a white card at the place where The Monk was sitting.

 _In case you think of going to Mustang. I would advise you not to. Here's some motivation…_

Attested below was a photograph of him hugging Winry at the station after their confession to each other

"I guess no reporting then. I might as well sleep now. This is a lot to process", mused Edward

 _However, something is off. The familiarity with which she spoke… It seemed like we were old acquaintances. But I cannot seem to place her. Anyways, I'll find out more about her tomorrow. She is sorely mistaken if she thinks I won't be able to hold my own without alchemy._

And like that, Edward went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo!"

BOOM! CRASH! A wrench suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed the clock. It was 6 in the morning.

"Not again", mused Granny.

It was normal, however. It was the Rockbell house. Granny was at least relieved that Edward wasn't there along with Winry.

"Two hotheads is a lot to bear. Atleast, that boy finally came up and confessed to Winry. He is a runt but a good boy", chuckled Granny.

"Winry, you better get up and fix that clock!"

Winry groaned. Not that fixing the clock would be hard but to the list of chores that she had in mind for that day. However, she got up and stretched. Most days, it would be a frown on her face since the man she loved was in constant danger.

 _All was safe now. But for how long?_

Shaking those thoughts, she got through the morning's routine while thinking about a new design for Edward and her remaining automail orders.

 _I'll make something different for Edward this time. Since he doesn't have alchemy anymore, he will need a reinforced leg. Oh and I need to remember to contact my clients in Rush Valley. Maybe I'll visit them in a few days_

"Winry! There's someone for you at the door."

"Coming, Grandma!"

The stranger was tall, very tall. He had to stoop low to enter the house through the door. He wore glasses and had a long chin. Something was very mysterious about him. The most striking detail was his bright green eyes that seemed to gaze into the very depths of one's soul.

"He's cute", thought Winry.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Miss Rockbell."

"Famous? I'm not that famous. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, no. I'm sure. You designed The Fullmetal Alchemist's armour and even supplied some designs to the military at the North. You are quite famous."

Winry blushed. No one had ever complimented her like that.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure? I assume that you have come here for business."

"Yes, of course."

The man opened his briefcase and handed over a blueprint.

"We want this design to be perfected. The performance and efficiency are at a loss due to its increased strength. We came to you hearing about your reputation to make balanced designs."

"Who's 'we'?", asked Winry.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say that."

"Then I am sorry but I cannot take your order. This business doesn't need any anonymous customers."

"You'll regret it."

The man snapped his briefcase shut and walked back out of the door.

Granny sighed.

"It's ok, Winry. We could use one nut job less in the house."

"Yes, Grandma"

But something was off.

 _That man looked familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?_

Winry pushed those thoughts out of her head and went to her schedule of repairs. She started drawing her automail design for Edward. Then she started doing her other repairs singing all the time, loud enough that she didn't hear the small scuffle downstairs and the door opening behind her.

THUD!

Pain, a lot of pain. And some grogginess.

 _Where am I? Ow, my head hurts._

Winry got up. She blinked trying to focus but she couldn't.

"Who is there?", she asked drowsily.

"Night, night!"

Once again she became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was getting ready for his so called 'date'. He wasn't sure as to what to wear until a flier from the restaurant caught his eye. It said 'Black Tie Party Tonight'

 _I guess that settles it then. Black tie it is._

Edward hailed a cab but before it could stop a limo drove in. A chauffeur stepped out.

"This way Mr. Elric", he said whie opening the door for Edward.

 _This is getting interesting. First, a mystery woman who knows military secrets and now a limousine to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Could this day get any more intriguing?_

Little did he know that it was going to get worse, much worse.

His date was late.

 _Considering her big mouth, this is stupid._

Since it was way past time, Edward gave up and was ready to head out. Suddenly, all the men in the restaurant turned their heads to the entrance. Edward wondered what all the fuss was about.

 _It must be that woman, dressed in her provocative clothes. There goes my hopes of remaining inconspicuous. But still, she was beautiful._

However, he was rudely awakened to the realization that the center of attention was not any lady but four armed men.

 _A heist?! In a restaurant of all places?!_

The men did not stop to look at anyone but made a beehive for the golden eyed, former alchemist

"Mr. Elric, you are under arrest! Please come with us quietly."

"What! What have I done? On what charges?!"

 _Shit. What trouble did I get myself into?_

"On the grounds of espionage and high treason"

"This is ridiculous! I wasn't doing any trouble!"

"Come with us quietly if you know what is good for you," the leader of the group said while procuring a set of handcuffs and keeping his State Alchemist's watch in plain view.

 _A State Alchemist?!_

"There must be some mistake gentlemen. I am here on the orders of Fuhrer.."

WHACK!

All Edward saw was a group of horrified customers, someone waving away curious bunches and the words…

"You talk too much"

Edward woke up and groaned. His head throbbed and his body ached in every place. The air was strong with the smell of almond and a hint of cinnamon.

 _Deathwight. Damn, I have been poisoned_

Edward knew the poison. Fashioned from cyanide and modified with the use of alchemy, deathwight was a poison notorious in the red light districts of Amestris. A pint would put the victim into a drug – like haze with the side effects of memory loss from the last 48 hours. A full dose would outright kill a person.

However this was a very small amount, enough to knock him out but not enough to cause any damage. After all, he could remember everything.

The Monk. His date. The State Alchemists

 _After I get out, I am going to have a word with that rotten, good-for-nothing Mustang._

Edward got up and surveyed his room. The room was roughly a 8x9 cell with a barred window about a few feet from the ground. Strangely, the bed was fixed to the ground and had straps on either sides.

 _A mental institution? But then why is my name embossed on the side of the bed?_

There on the metal sides was his name, Edward.

 _Considering the bed and this cell, it looks like it is atleast a few years old._

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

 _What if this cell was fashioned according to my stature few years ago?_

It seemed plausible since his legs almost jutted out of the bed and the window was only a few feet from the ground.

 _It seems like it. A few years before I wouldn't be able to see through that window._

Memories flooded back.

"Good old times", Edward chuckled ruefully.

However, his reminiscence was cut short as the cell door opened. A man walked in. He did not stand out much. He wore plain clothes and had a plain face, someone who you would forget after some time.

"State you full name"

 _I don't know what game I am being played into. I'll play along for a bit._

"Edward Elric"

"What do you do?"

"I am a researcher"

"What business did you have in Creta?"

"I was under the orders of the Fuhrer. The details are classified."

 _That oughta shake him up._

However, the man nodded his head as if it was within his expectations

 _What the hell?! Does everyone know that I was sent by the Fuhrer? How deep is this?_

Suddenly, the door opened. A man dressed in white stepped in.

"Thank you Travis. I'll take it from here"

The plain man bowed and headed out, shutting the door behind him. The white man sat across Edward.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Dr. Tanner. I'll be your doctor for this session."

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell that until I determine what's wrong with you"

"Nothing"

"I hope so", the doctor said while pulling out a notepad and a pen.

 _What is with his tone? And why am I being so irritated by his presence?_

"Let's begin with the easy questions"

"Sure"

"Are you from Resembool?"

"Yes"

"Do the names Rockbell, Alphonse, May, Mustang and Promised Day mean anything to you?"

"Yes. They are the ones dear to me"

The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"Now Edward, why were you in Creta?"

"Like I told Travis, it's classified"

"Under whose orders?"

"The Fuhrer himself"

"I'm afraid you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be straight with you Edward. You are experiencing what we call as post-traumatic stress. Your losing of alchemy seems to have had a detrimental effect on your brain. You have received no orders from the Fuhrer. In fact, you were declared as missing two days ago"

He procured out a flier and sure enough his name was on it as missing with the official seal from the Fuhrer's office.

 _What in the world?!_

"I demand that I speak with the Fuhrer himself"

"Of course" The doctor banged on the door three times. Travis entered with a phone and handed it to Edward.

Edward dialled the number with trepidation. He did know that he never got used to losing alchemy. Day – to – day tasks were becoming tedious and frustrating for him. However, he dialled the number with a certain hope. Hope that he hadn't completely lost it.

The phone rang on the other end. Someone picked up the line.

"Hello"

It was the familiar voice of First Lady, Riza Hawkeye. Edward's spirits rose.

"Riza its me, Edward."

"Edward! Where have the hell you been for two days?!"

From the back someone cried, "Is that him?!"

The familiar voice of Mustang spoke on the other end.

"Where have you been?! I give you a break for a few days and you disappear. You have put this office in a clutch of explaining!"

Edward was shocked. So far, everything was happening according to what the doctor told him. Dr. Tanner took the phone from him.

"Hello, I am Dr. Tanner from Alche Facilities. We have Edward in custody and assure you that he is safe."

"Thank you doctor"

"It's a pleasure to be in the service of the Fuhrer"

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"We'll keep him under observation for a few days and then discharge him."

Edward grabbed the phone from the doctor.

"Mustang, is everyone safe? Is Winry ok?"

"Everyone is safe, Fullmetal. I am not in charge of babysitting though. I've got more important things to do."

"Like what? You will probably be lazing around while everyone else does the work, anyways."

"Cannot do that, Fulmetal. I am the Fuhrer now."

The line went dead.

 _I am glad that everyone is safe but what is this sinking feeling? Have I been hallucinating all the time?_

Edward's hands shook. The phone fell from his hand and landed with a clutter.

The doctor spoke. "Do not worry Edward. We'll make sure that you are alright. You will be moved to your living quarters now."

The doctor went out and Travis stepped in. For a man so plain, his voice was surprisingly husky.

"I'll have to blindfold you. This facility is top-secret."

"I am a former state alchemist. Nothing is top secret for me."

"I'm sorry. I am under orders"

The man blindfolded Edward and led him down across a long corridor. A few turns later, the man opened a door and led Edward inside. After switching on the lights, the man locked the door shut behind him.

Edward untied his blindfold and was astonished at the sight before him.

The room was not some sparsely furnished area. It was equal to that of a suite in a palace. It even had its own bar.

 _What the hell! It looks like a king's chambers._

Edward noted that the windows were barred shut. He tried peering through but could see nothing.

 _Must be tinted_

Edward saw some ventilation ducts at corners of the room. Then Edward saw the bed. It was a king-sized bed with satin sheets and feather pillows.

 _Holy hell. It looks like something a king would live in. I guess, I've got no choice but to take a nap._

Edward settled down and soon fell asleep, dreaming about the events that unfolded that day.

Meanwhile in the Fuhrer's office,

"Did they take the bait?", asked Mustang.

"Yes. We have confirmed that Edward has been moved to Room 407", reported Fullman.

"Good, the success of this mission depends on whether Edward figures out his accomodations"

"He will, Roy. Have some faith", remarked Riza.

"I know. I have faith in him. I am just worried about him"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He can take care of himself"

"I hope so"


	5. Chapter 5

Winry got up and rubbed her eyes. She almost smiled when she remembered where she was.

The kidnapping. The cell.

 _What should I do? I am trapped with no way out! I wonder if Granny is okay._

She got up and felt around the room. She could see no window. Suddenly she came upon a handle

 _Must be the door. I'll try to open it._

She pulled hard on the handle. She twisted and turned it but to no avail. Dejected, she sat down on her seat.

"What should I do?", she wondered aloud.

And then her mechanical gears began to spin.

 _Wait a minute. That door had a keyhole._

She went and felt the keyhole.

 _Yes! It's a SPX-170 keyhole. It has a smooth key with no ridges with a length of about 2 cm._

"Ahh! But where am I to find such a metal here?"

In frustration, she grabbed her head and suddenly she had an idea. She reached back into her hair and pulled out her hairpin!

 _Yes! It is a bit flimsy but I can make it work. Now all I need is a grip and a handle to attach it to._

The door opened suddenly. Winry hastily sat back on her seat and hid the pin. A tall man entered. Winry's eyes grew wide in recognizance.

"You!"

"Yes, me. I told you that you would regret disobeying us. Now perfect this design and we'll let you go. If you do not comply then who knows what will happen to you Grandma? She's old and frail. Such a shame if she fell down the steps.

"Leave her alone!"

"Good. You understand the situation then. You have 3 hours to decide. You'll receive food and water shortly. Don't worry, its not drugged. After all, we want you to take this decision of your own free will."

In the meantime, a guard came in and placed some food and water on the seat. The door shut behind them.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Sir!"

The footsteps faded away. Winry cried out in despair.

 _What should I do now? Is there really no way out of this._

Then her hand felt the pin.

 _No, I should not give up. I'll first find a way to get out of here._

She felt around for the plate. She did not find it but found out some cans.

 _Canned food! This must be some kind of military base! Wait, if I open up this can and make a double layer from its covering then I can slip the pin inside and make it into a makeshift key. But what should I use to stick those pieces together?_

She felt around more. She felt some soft grains.

 _Rice! Cooked rice! Yes, that should do it. First I'll mix the rice with some water then crush it to make a paste. It should hold the plates for long enough._

 _Strange though. Why would a military base have rice as its staple food? Its extremely high in carbohydrates._

Nevertheless, she did as she planned. She cut up the tin can with the help of a blade which she kept in an inside pocket within her bra.

 _Alright, now I need to distract the guard._

Then she overheard someone talking. She put her ear to the door.

"Hey, wanna take a break?"

"I cannot. I have strict orders to guard this door. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on, it's a girl. What can a girl do?"

Suddenly, Winry burst out crying. Her sobs could be heard all the way across the door..

"See. A helpless woman, hahaha"

"Yeah", the guard grinned. "Let's go"

"We can have some fun with her when we return"

"Agreed. Nobody will ever know"

The guards walked away. They however did not notice that the sobs had died almost as suddenly they started.

Inside the cell, Winry smiled.

 _I am no ordinary girl_

She placed her makeshift key inside the keyhole and took a deep breath. It was time for the great escape.

The door slid open soundlessly. Winry poked her head out. The entire corridor was empty.

 _Good thing that this keyhole does not require any turning around to do. Slide in and open._

Winry dashed to the left and climbed up the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped. She overheard some men talking. Tiptoeing, she tried to overhear the conversation.

"Man, why do we need to guard a mere boy?"

"Be careful. He is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"He was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now he is just a boy with temper tantrums"

"Haha, yeah. Did you hear him just now? Moaning and writhing when the poison was applied?"

 _Poisoning Edward?_

Winry was furious but she kept quiet.

"Yeah and also crying out Winry, Winry like a wimp."

Winry was both glad and angry. Glad that Edward did that and angry at those who captured him.

 _I need to find a way to get him out of there._

"Anyways, little does he know that the Rockbell kid is here too. Murphy must be having fun with her right now."

 _Shit! I forgot about that guard. I need to get back quickly._

Winry ran back into her cell and shut the door just in the nick of time. She heard the footsteps of the guard. Then she saw the door open.

The guard was a big man with muscled arms. More like a super soldier.

 _That cannot be natural. Compared to his height, his physique looks unnatural._

The guard looked on with eyes of lust. He grinned and shut the door behind him. While he was doing so, Winry spotted a bunch of keys on his belt.

 _I bet one of the keys must belong to Edward's cell._

Still, Winry could not subdue the rising feeling of terror. She was afraid of the look in the guard's eyes. In them was something feral, something that she had never seen in Edward.

 _How can two men be so different?_

"Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, don't worry miss. I would never hurt you. I just want to have some fun with you. I bet you never experienced love at the hands of a man."

"N-n-o, I-I-I have."

"Don't lie. I can tell by a glance that you are a virgin. I have had a lot of experience", the man grinned wickedly.

Winry felt sick from inside. Adrenaline shot through her veins.

 _I have to defend myself. I have to get away from him._

Then suddenly, the man pounced upon Winry. His hands started fondling her breasts. His lips tried to kiss hers.

 _No! This cannot be happening! I won't submit! I won't…_

SLIT!

Something gave way above her. The man slumped forward and his blood stained her clothes. She looked behind him expecting to see her saviour… but she found none. Then her eye fell upon the blade in her hands.

They were bloodstained.

She had just killed someone.

"NO! No please don't die. She desperately tried to stop the blood but to no avail. A few minutes later, the man succumbed to the blood loss.

 _No way! He – he cannot be dead. No!_

Winry choked and sobbed. She was confused and did not know what to do. The adrenaline was gradually fading and a rising terror was instilling itself into her. She had just killed someone. She had become a killer.

Suddenly, her hands brushed against the keys. Then she remembered the conversation that the guards had among themselves.

 _Edward! He is here and he is poisoned. He needs help!_

That thought calmed her down. That fear was replaced by deadly calm.

 _I'll get us out of here._

She took the keys and walked out of the cell door. She even took the guard's gun. Fear was replaced by courage and certain degree of coldness. Nobody would hurt her dear ones and not face the consequences. She walked down the hallway and was almost prepared to shoot when she remembered.

" _Don't shoot Winry"_

She remembered the time when she was about to shoot Scar. She remembered how Edward bade her to stop.

 _That's right. If I pull this trigger now, there's no going back. I may have killed someone in self-defence but I am not going to be a murderer._

She put the gun down and looked again into the hallway. The guards were snoring. Winry tiptoed towards them and whacked them across the head, rendering them unconscious.

She then tried every key until one of them fit. She opened the door to find Edward standing bewildered. Then she saw a beautiful smile of relief.

"Winry….."

Edward slumped into her arms, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Winry!"

Edward woke with a start.

 _What an idiot I am! There is no way that she would be here. I don't remember whaat happened though. Oh right, I was trying to escape._

"Where am I?", muttered Edward.

Still complaining of his pains and aches, Edward stumbled around trying to catch his bearings. The room was small with two beds and a single chair. It was dimly lit with a single candle.

 _Where am I? This doesn't look like the facility from before._

The door opened. What followed was an unbelievable sight. She was standing there in a white nightgown, his first love - Winry.

Then he saw blood.

"Winry! There is blood on your arm! Did those bastards hurt you?!"

"Calm down Ed. It's nothing."

However, Edward noticed that she had averted her eyes.

 _She never averts her eyes. Also, we are conversing normally. That too never happens. Something happened before. I'll find what it is._

"Forget about me. What about you, Ed? Did they do something to you?"

Edward sighed.

"It seems like the life I am living is a lie. Everything that I have done might have been a lie. I nearly lost my mind when I heard it. It's pathetic, really."

SMACK!

"Ow! Why did you hit me? What did I do wrong? I repaired my automail and all. I have been oiling it and tightening out the screws. I….."

Edward was silenced by a kiss.

It was hesitant at first but slowly grew in passion. A minute later they separated, catching their breath.

"That was…."

Now Edward was silenced with a finger on his lips.

"How can you say that, Ed? I am real. What we have in between us is real and so are you and all that you have done. Don't doubt yourself."

Edward sighed in relief. All the worry that he had after the confession about how things would change after the confession melted away, almost as if the worry never existed in the first place.

"Winry, I…."

"You don't need to apologise, Ed. I too was at a loss as to what to do after your confession. But this is my commitment and my answer."

Edward was speechless. He was beginning to understand the meaning of the word, 'woman'. At that moment, Winry was the most fascinating woman he had ever seen. He almost felt guilty for lusting even a bit after the woman who called herself 'The Monk'.

Shaking his idle thoughts, Edward asked Winry, "You are the one to talk, Win. Something's been bothering you since we met now. What is it?"

Winry broke out sobbing and fell onto her knees. Edward got out of his bed and immediately embraced her.

"What is it Winry? Whatever it is, I will protect you."

"I…. I…."

"Tell me Winry."

"I killed a man."

Edward remembered the image from the war,

 _Winry held a gun to Scar and was about to shoot. Edward rushed in between and stopped her._

He could not believe it. Composing himself, Edward asked, "Tell me what happened".

Winry told him all. The rape attempt. Her resistance. His blood. Her terror. Everything flowed out like water through a dam.

 _No wonder, she was like that. I wonder if she'll be alright. Such things leave a scar._

"It's okay Winry. It's not your fault. Why did you hide such a thing from me in the first place?"

"Because I thought you would hate me after it!", she broke out.

Her sobs were met with a kiss. Light but lingering yet sensuous. Winry calmed down gradually after that.

"I would never hate you for that. You are not a killer, Winry. You are a daughter of the Rockbells who helped people during the war. You are Winry Rockbell who has helped countless people who needed limbs to walk around."

Winry remembered all the people in Rush Valley and the automail that she had provided. Her eyes shone with contentment. Her heart was calm. She finally saw a 'man' within Edward.

A man whom she loved with all her heart.


End file.
